<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blockage by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253300">Blockage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggs helps Ennard with some stomach issues on his last day at the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blockage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggs was working in the Private Room, waiting until 6 AM so he could leave. He was checking every camera, checking every entrance, and making sure the power didn’t run out. He thought he was going to be fine, but then he realized around 2 AM that Ennard wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Stupidly, he made the decision to check outside the halls himself. He grabbed a flashlight and went into the hall to see where Ennard was.<br/>
In the hallway, Eggs found Ennard, curled up in the corner of the hall under the camera where he couldn’t be seen. His hands were tightly wrapped around his stomach, and his eyes were shut as tightly as he could close them. <em>What is he doing? Should I run? I could probably get out of here, he’s probably not going to notice.</em> Eggs thought. He managed to back up a few feet before Ennard noticed, looking directly at him.<br/>
“Uhh… Hi.” Eggs said, shaking. The robot amalgamate tried to get up, but he immediately fell back down, emitting a pained “Nnnnnrrrrgggghhh”.<br/>
“Are you alright?” Eggs asked. Ennard didn’t respond.<br/>
“Ennard, does your stomach hurt?” The night guard asked. Ennard nodded.<br/>
“Oh.. Did you perhaps eat anything today or tonight?” He asked Ennard, who pointed at what looked like three empty soda cans, an empty box of pizza, and a few wrappers.<br/>
“Yeah, that’s normally what does it for me, too. Nothing to be scared or worried about, your stomach is just pretty upset right now.” Eggs told Ennard, getting a bit closer. <em> What am I doing?! I could just leave and that’ll be it! Who knows what’ll happen if I help him?</em> Eggs thought to himself. <em> But…. I mean, I’ll probably have enough time to escape back into the office, and that door can probably stop him… Screw it, I’ll be free from him either way if I die or not,</em>. Eggs took a seat next to the giant robot. Ennard opened his mouth to say something, but he instead turned his head away and went further into the corner.<br/>
“Buddy, are you alright?” Eggs asked, accidentally touching the robot’s belly, which was distended about three inches. Ennard yelped in pain, and his queasy stomach angrily gurgled until Eggs lifted his hand from it.<br/>
“Oh ****, I’m sorry!” Eggs exclaimed, backing up a bit.<br/>
“NNRRRGH, AAGH” cried Ennard. Eggs thought about what happened, and he decided to try something.<br/>
“Hey, I’m going to test something real quick. Hold still.” Eggs requested. He touched Ennard’s enlarged stomach about four more times, each one resulting in Ennard screaming and his stomach gurgling in protest. <em> It seems something must be really wrong if his stomach does this every time it’s touched.</em> Eggs had noticed that Ennard’s stomach felt taut, as if it was filled with air. He then noticed the stray wires sticking out of the robot. With this information, he figured out what happened.<br/>
“Ennard, do you perhaps know what burping is?” He asked. Ennard looked confused, opening his eyes to look at the night guard.<br/>
“Well, when food is digested, sometimes it can produce gas inside the digestive system. Normally, that gas will either travel out the rear end or come back out your mouth. When it goes out the mouth, we call it a burp.” Eggs informed, “I think that your wires and endoskeleton are trapping that air inside you, and your stomach is hurting so much because there’s too much air pressure inside. Like a balloon that’s on the brink of popping. That fizzy soda isn’t helping either, usually it creates more gas. I think that if I loosen the wires around your stomach, it’ll free that air, and you’ll feel better. Here, let me take care of it.” Eggs got closer to Ennard and gently started rubbing his stomach, pressing down on his torso where he predicted the top of his stomach was. Clearly, Ennard wasn’t enjoying it, and he expressed that with high-pitched whimpers and cries as his stomach angrily protested against the contact with the night guard’s hand.<br/>
“Ennard, I know it hurts, but this is the only way I can help you. Unless you’d prefer me cutting open your body and moving the wires myself.” Eggs told Ennard. Not wanting that, Ennard let Eggs keep doing his thing. This went on for a few more minutes until Ennard emitted a short “Uuuurp”.<br/>
“I think it’s working. Let’s see if we can get anything else out of you.” The night guard told the robot. He continued pressing down on Ennard’s stomach until another short “uhrp” came out of him. He massaged Ennard's stomach a bit more, only for nothing else to come out of him. The belly rubs stopped when Ennard grew tired of the pain, pulling Eggs' hand away from him.<br/>
“Wow, this might not be working. I wonder if the wires might be too matted and tangled for this to work. I’ll see if I can find something to move those wires myself.” Eggs said. This scared Ennard majorly, and he formed a fist, slamming it into his chest as hard as he could.<br/>
<em><strong>BRRRRRRUUUUUUURRRRAAAARHHHRRRRUUURRRRRRPP!!!</strong></em><br/>
A huge, long belch erupted from Ennard, surprising them both.<br/>
“Whoa… Well, that solves the problem with the gas. You might still feel a little full, but that’s because of all the junk food you ate. Do you perhaps feel any better?” Eggs said.<br/>
“Y-Yeah.” Ennard replied.<br/>
“I’ll.. I’ll be in the office.”<br/>
“I’ll give you a few minutes, maybe an hour.” And with that, Eggs went inside the office, and Ennard left the hall, continuing the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>